Stops of spring retainers are commonly stamped into an arc spring channel portion of the outer diameter of the spring retainer.
U.S. Publication No. 2010/098516 discloses a sheet metal rivet and mentions using the sheet metal rivet for mistake proofing the orientation of a damper assembly.